mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jabberwocky Mob
The Jabberwocky '''was formed in 1999 when three Frisky females team up with wild males. Igraine, one of the famous Avatar females, became the first dominant female after she was ousted from the Frisky. The group had two succussful litters, however after the two Frisky females were predated and all the wild males left to rove leaving Igriane with two sub-adults and four pups. There was no litters born within the Jabberwocky for a year till two big litters boosted their numbers. In early 2002 Igriane died and her eldest daughter from her first litter Raisin seized the dominant female position. Natal-male held dominance till 2004 when a group of Pharside males joined the group. Dominant Pair The role of dominant female was taken by Irgaine the oldest of the females. The dominant male became VJJM001 however he soon left the group with the other wild males. There was no dominant male for three months till finally Dawson assumed male dominance but only for a month. For three months the Jabberwocky was only led by a dominant female till Damson took the dominant male position again. Igraine held on to her status for almost two years till she was killed in March 2002. Her daughter Raisin became the new dominant female. Current Members The Jabberwocky have 18 members are of May 2004. Raisin (VJJF004) '''Dominant Female Lero (VPPM002) Dominant Male ''' Jazzman (VPPM003) Oros (VPPM004) Zapper (VPPM006) Guava (VJJF015) Elana (VJJF019) Alita (VJJF020) Zamilia (VJJF021) Kendra (VJJF023) VJJM025 VJJF027 VJJF028 VJJF029 VJJM030 VJJM031 VJJP032 VJJP034 All Known Members List of all meerkats born or joined the Jabberwocky. Igriane (VAF004) Tango (VYF002) Tswana (VYF003) VJJM001 VJJM002 VJJM003 Raisin (VJJF004) Damson (VJJM005) Pinano (VJJF006) Guitar (VJJM007) Violin (VJJF008) Drummer (VJJM009) Flute (VJJF010) Bongo (VJJM011) Bango (VJJM012) Kazoo (VJJF013) Tomato (VJJM014) Guava (VJJF015) Avocado (VJJM016) Legume (VJJM017) Hacker (VJJM018 Elana (VJJF019) Alita (VJJF020) Zamilia (VJJF021) Kane (VJJM022) Kendra (VJJF023) Minco (VJJM024) VJJM025 VJJM026 VJJF027 VJJF028 VJJF029 VJJM030 VJJM031 VJJP032 VJJP033 VJJP034 Lero (VPPM002) Jazzman (VPPM003) Oros (VPPM004) Zapper (VPPM006) Rivals The Jabberwocky's main rivals are the Nemesis and the Umbongo Mob. History '''May 1999: '''Igrain, Tango and Twsana temaed up with VJJM001, VJJM002 and VJJM003. Igraine and VJJM001 became the dominant male. '''June 1999: VJJM001, VJJM002 and VJJM003 went roving. July 1999: Igraine, Tango and Tswana were all pregnant. VJJM002 and VJJM003 went roving. August 1999:'''Tswana gave birth but lost her litter. Tango gave birth but her litter never emerged. Igraine gave birth to Raisin and Damson. One encounter with a Nemesis. '''September 1999: VJJM003 went roving. One encounter with Nemesis. October 1999: '''VJJM002 and VJJM003 went roving. '''November 1999: '''Igrain was pregnant. Tango and Tswana were evicted. VJMM001 and VJJM002 went roving. '''December 1999: Igraine gave birth to Piano, Guitar, Violin and Drummer. VJJM002 and VJJM003 went roving. Janaury 2000: '''VJJM001, VJJM002 and VJJM003 went roving. Tswana was predated. '''February 2000: '''VJJM001, VJJM002 an VJJM003 went roving. '''March 2000: '''VJJM001, VJM002 and VJM003 left the group and disappeared. One encounter with Umbongo. '''April 2000: '''Irgaine was pregnant. Tango was evicted. One encounter with Umbongo. '''May 2000: '''Irgaine lost her litter. '''June 2000: '''Tango was predated. '''July 2000: '''One encounter with Nemesis. '''August 2000: '''Damson became the dominant male. Two encounrer with Umbongo. '''September 2000: No new dominant male. One encounter with Nemesis October 2000: Dawson went roving. November 2000: Damson became the dominant male again. December 2000: '''Three encounters with Umbongo. '''January 2001: Oliver appeared. Two encounter with Umbongo. Febuary 2001: Irgain and Violin were pregnant. One encounter with Nemesis. March 2001: '''Damson, Guitar and Drummer went roving. '''April 2001: '''Igraine lost her litter. Violin gave birth to Flute, Bongo, Bango and Kazoo. '''May 2001: One encounter with Umbongo and Nemesis. June 2001: Damson and Guitar went roving. One encounter with Nemesis. July 2001: Oliver and Acton appeared. Two encounters with Umbongo. August 2001: '''Irgaine, Violin and Piano were pregnant. Oliver, Acton and Sam Man appeared. '''September 2001: Igrain aborted while Piano lost her litter. Violin gave birth to Tomato, Guava, Avocado and Legume. October 2001: '''Damson, Guitar and Drummer went roving. '''November 2001: Oliver and Sam Man appeared. Four encounters with Umbongo. December 2001: '''Two encounters with Nemesis. '''Janaury 2002: Igraine and Violin were pregnant. She evicted Raisin, Piano and Violin. Hodge appeared. Two encounters with Umbongo. February 2002: Igraine lost her litter. Violin gave birth to Hacker, Elana and Alita. March 2002: Igraine was killed. Raisin became the new dominant female. April 2002: Damson, Guitar and Drummer went roving. May 2002: Damson, Guitar, Drummer and Bango went roving. Oliver, Acton, Sam Man, Millo and Gurk appeared. June 2002: '''Flute aborted. '''July 2002: '''Raisin, Voilin and Piano were all pregnant. Voilin, Piano, Flute and Kazoo were evicted. '''August 2002: Raisin gave birth Zamila, Kane, Kendra and Minco. Voilin and Piano lost their litters. September 2002: '''Damson, Guitar, Drummer, Bongo and Bango went roving. '''October 2002: '''Violin aborted. Damson, Guitar, Drummer, Bango, Bongo and Legume '''Noevmber 2002: '''Damson, Guitar, Drummer, Bango, Bongo, Tomato, Avocado and Legume went roving. '''December 2002: '''Raisin lost her litter. Piano was pregnant. '''Janaury 2003: Piano gave birth to VJJM025, VJJF026 and VJJF027. February 2003: Flute aborted. Kazoo was pregnant. March 2003: '''Kazoo aborted. Damson, Guitar, Drummer, Bango, Bongo, Tomato, Avocado and Legume '''April 2003: '''Damson, Guitar, Drummer, Bango, Bongo, Tomato, Avocado, Legume and Hacker went roving. '''May 2003: '''Raisin was pregnant. Damson, Guitar, Drummer, Bango, Bongo, Tomato, Avocado, Legume and Hacker went roving. '''June 2003: '''Raisin lost her litter. One encounter with Pharside. '''July 2003: One encounter with Asphodel. August 2003: '''Two encounters with Asphodel. '''September 2003: '''Kazoo was pregnant. One encounter with Pharside. '''October 2003: Kazoo gave birth to VJJM028, VJJF029, VJJM030 and VJJM031. Noevmber 2003: Violin was predated while evicted. December 2003: '''Cathode, Bravo and Frost appeared. '''Janaury 2004: Two encounters with Pharside. February 2004: '''Raisin and Piano were pregnant. Violin, Piano, Flute, Kazoo, Guava and Alita were evicted. '''March 2004: '''Raisin gave birth to but lost the litter. Guava gave birth to VJJP032, VJJP033 and VJJP034. '''April 2004: '''Violin, Piano, Flute and Kazoo left the group. '''May 2004: Lero, Jazzman, Oros and Zapper joined the group. Lero became the dominant male. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:KMP Meerkat Mobs